


Making Mistakes

by DiannaCipherDreamDemoness (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DiannaCipherDreamDemoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pines twins are now grown, Mabel is now sleeping with and dating the girl of her dreams, they are all in the same college but after meeting Bill somethings will change on Mabel's part</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting her (Mabel's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> My first LGBT story for Mabel Pines of Gravity Falls, I hope you all enjoy!~

I walked with Dipper smiling wearing my shooting star t-shirt, "Hey Dipper what class do you got first?"  
"I got trigonometry. You?"  
"I got Intro to literature."  
As we walked and talked I managed to bump into someone, "Sorry..."  
"Oh it alright, wow you look cute let alone adorable." She smiled lightly towards me, "I'm Lucy by the way."  
"My name's Mabel and this is my brother Dipper, it's nice to meet you by the way."  
She blushed with a smile as she walked with us, even though the bell didn't ring everything was going to be great this year.  
I didn't this feeling I had but I really liked her than just a friend, I might want to be her girlfriend, "Hey Dipper.."  
"What's up Mabel?"  
"Do you think I can ask her out maybe?"  
"If your ready for it."  
I nodded with a determined smile on my face, "Hey Lucy, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure." She said happily  
"Do you wanna maybe go out with me?"  
"Of course, and I wanna try something else maybe..." She blushed slightly

~After Class (Time skip!)~

I met up with Lucy, Dipper was still in trigonometry (Which was a really cool class)  
"Hey Lucy."  
"Hey Mabel, how's it going?"  
"It's going good, I just finished a test and I passed it with flying colors."  
"That's cool, I also passed my test with flying colors."  
We laughed and walked to our next class holding hands, "Lucy, people are staring at us."  
"Let 'em, we gotta tell 'em that we are a proud couple and this won't stop us."

I nodded sweetly as I gave her a kiss on her lips, "You're so cool."  
"And you're so cute and sweet."


	2. Releasing female intentions (Lucy's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to say LGBT story writing is my life, Mabel and Lucy are now... well you're going to read and find out!!~

Everytime I'm with Mabel people tell me that I shouldn't be with a girl and it's really nasty to be with someone of the same sex but I call it 'Releasing female intentions' and to prove everyone wrong I will sleep with Mabel, and rub it in people's face.  
"Mabel, meet me at my house later I got a surprise for you."  
"Alright."  
As the school bell rang, I headed home to get a few things ready for when Mabel arrived

~When Mabel arrived!~

"Howdy Mabel."  
"Hey Lucy, thanks for having me over."  
"Oh it's nothing, can I tell you something a little embarrassing?"  
"Sure, what's up?"  
"The only reason why I have you over is because I wanna try having sex, if that's alright.."  
She chuckled softly as she kissed me on my lips passionately, she wanted to take my v-card since we met I'm guessing, "I can help with that.."  
"Oh uh are you really sure about this?" I asked blushing darkly  
"Of course, you wanted me to help you and try it out right...?"  
"Yeah.."  
"Then let's do it and see where it gets us."  
I nodded and I pulled her into a sweet kiss, Mabel was my everything and I really loved her.  
I began to breath heavily as I tasted her tongue, it was sweet and I liked that about her, "M-Mabel...?" I pushed away blushing brightly  
"Yes?"  
"Do you think you can...?"  
"Can I what?"  
"Just do it take me on."


	3. Fixing female intentions (Mabel's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This bounces off Lucy's POV where she released female intentions, and now Mabel will fix those problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a lot of editing on every chapter until this is finished, I plan on writing more like this but for many other fandoms

Lucy tasted sweet like candy I had, she wanted to try something new and I wanna try to give it to her. Maybe this'll feel nice  
"Lucy, please..."  
"What's wrong Mabel?"  
"I don't think I'm ready, I wanna help you with trying but I don't think I could do it."  
She sighed and nodded understanding, "Oh uh alright, I understand. I wasn't quite ready myself."  
"But I wanna help fix these female intentions, I mean we're dating and sometimes when people date they tend to do stuff.."  
"I know but if we're not-"  
I had to cut her off and give her what she wanted, I can't say no to the girl I met at school.  
"I change my mind, I wanna help you with that problem you have."  
"A-Are you sure about this Mabel?"  
"I'm sure."


End file.
